A Chrome Finish: Mara
by Airestite
Summary: The RWBY story, told from the perspective of a dysfunctional new team. Team CHRM Rated M for extreme voilence, adult themes and language. Sister story to A Chroma Finish. Monty Oum owns all but team CHRM. Written By Patri-san. On short hiatus
1. Chapter 1

A Chrome Finish: Mara

The day starts as normal, a morning shower, dressing quickly, and a simple breakfast. However, today is different; today is the day I will be arriving at beacon academy, the most prestigious in all of Remnant. Needless to say, I barely slept a wink and I'm in a rush.

I arrived nearly half an hour before my airship left so I had plenty of time to kill. Since there was spare time, I ended up wandering about swinging my sash around like an interpretive dancer without all the dancing. So as it was finally time to lift off, all the nearby initiates funneled into the ship, and we took off. A short ride later, we landed on the pristine walkway leading to the academy.

The first steps out of ship were the most extraordinary, opening up to spires that reached clouds adjoined by the main building and cage-like tower. The surrounding "moat" that cut through the main campus lit by the numerous lamp posts lining the wide path. A spectacle to behold and a major feat of architecture. Though what did seem a little unusual was a small explosion around the circular plaza.

We were soon filed into the amphitheater for an introductory assembly by Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch. I really wasn't paying attention the entire time, more just looking around at all the people gathered. My eyes passed over a scraggly head of lavender hair with blue-lens goggles settled on his face, but other than that, there was some yellow, stark white, and mostly ordinary colored heads of hair. We were directed to the campus ballroom for a sort of makeshift sleeping arrangement.

I changed into basic sleepwear, a gray tank-top and dull orange pajama pants, keeping my sash around my waist. Walking back into the ballroom was a funny sight, with nothing but rows upon rows of people and their sleeping bags huddled against each other. Scanning the room, it wasn't too hard the see that weird purple hair again; since he was the only person I even slightly recognized, I walked up to him and tried to start a conversation

"Bold statement there Purps, you kind of rock it, though," I said. He looked back at me and winked, saying "Not the only thing I'll be rocking."

I retort "you've got some gusto, but at least buy me dinner first!" as he walked off.

Other than that short conversation, the night was plain, things were quiet, and I got some sleep

The next day came, everyone got ready, and we prepared for our initiation. We reached the meet-up point without incident and were order to line up on some metal plates. I didn't quite catch the entire spiel, but I did hear Ozpin say "Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

I watched as the people to the left of me were launched into the sky one by one, and when it came to me, I was ready for the adventure of a lifetime. My staff at my side I flew through the air with as much grace as an eagle without wings. The landing was quite smooth however, as the hooked blade on my staff was used to catch the trunk of a tree, spiraling down leaving thick gashes in the bark. Walking through the forest was peaceful, the sound of birds chirping, winds rustling through the leaves, and …explosions?

I turn around to see what had caused the explosion, only to be met with someone crashing into me at what felt was mach two levels of speed. I woke up a few minutes later to lock eyes with no one else but Purps, but his eyes were like a color wheel, shifting between colors quickly. "I can see it your eyes that you want to be my partner, the name's Chroma by the way." I sat up, looked at him, and said "Well, that sure was an explosive entrance, I'm Mara." We started giggling after a few seconds.

The walk towards the shrine was a lot more eventful than I thought, as Chroma and I ran into a group of two Beowolves and three Ursa. "You take the Ursa?" I say over my shoulder. He responded with "If you're sure you can handle the beowolves." I dont bother responding, but simply charge the grimm and separate my staff into a kama blade and shotgun hammer attached by chain. Spinning the hammer as I run, I bash the first beowolf on the side of the face, releasing a shotgun blast to regain momentum and swing around to the left, avoiding an overhead claw slash and moving to attack. I swing the kama blade towards the second beowolf behind me, catching it's arm in the hook and slicing it off. As I'm approached by both from behind and in front of my, I set my instruments back into its staff form; I hook the beowolf in front of me with the kama blade behind its neck and hammer at the other's back. I pull the trigger, using the momentum to decapitate one and cut the other in two at the waist.

After killing a total of 5 grimm between the both of us in under ten seconds, we awkwardly nod in each others direction and continue our trek. We had finally arrived after a short while, only to be met with a variety of chess pieces, one of which was missing. My partner Chroma has said "Oh goody. Chess pieces. That's always a fun reward for risking your life," just before I ran up shouting "I CALL THE QUEEN." I had grabbed the white queen piece and turned around to see his hair a fiery red, probably in anger, accentuated by his white coat.

After our _heartfelt_ moment, we heard a faint scream of "SOMEONE HELP US, DAMN IT," off

in the distance. Still looking at Chroma, I say "We should probably go check that out at least," as I point in the direction of the noise. He responds with "I don't see why not. Might as well do something out here," as we walk off.

Arriving at the scene, we look in awe of what lay before us, silence broken by the utterance "That's one big fucking snake."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is MY first fanfic, me being what Aire-boy calls Patri-San. Forgot the author's note last time so here it is now. This is a story of team Chrome (CHRM) on their needless to say wacky adventures. What's neat about this is that Aire and I are writing two different perspectives of the same story, making dialogue a pain in the ass to sync. Have fun reading and do please leave a review, all criticism helps.

A Chrome Finish: Mara

Chapter 2

What we were met with as we came to the clear was the king of snakes and then some. It seemed to be a King Taijitu with a twist, and that being a total of 9 heads. I briefly evaluated my two options; Option A, Chroma and I run away a leave the pair to complete our own initiation, or Option B, we fight the hydra and possibly die. It didn't take long for me to decide on B.

Our pair in despair was a girl to my fight actively engaging the snake, and a boy that was currently getting spun around in one of the snake's mouths. The gal looked a slight bit taller than I am, probably 5'10 , had tan skin, some birthmarks on her face, and long brown hair. She was dressed in a shirt with long sleeves and very loose cuffs paired with some worn out jeans.

The real damsel in distress, however, was the male. He currently wasn't having the most fun of times, being whipped around and all. From what I could see, he was white, fairly muscular, and hair that looked like it was dyed with oil.

We stood back and watched him get flung around, but after the sixth lap it stopped being funny, so we moved in to help. I started spinning my sickle after he passed us, and threw it out as he was approaching for the seventh time. The chain wrapped around one of his legs as I braced myself for the sudden pulling that was going to happen. As the distance between us just about reached the full distance of my chain, I pulled back towards myself. Successfully freeing him from the monster's grasp, I helped him up from the ground. With everyone ready enough, we spread out; in reality, this didn't make a difference, considering it had nine heads

I kept my sickle at hand and began swinging my hammer in slow, deliberate circles, as I knew we'd have to fight defensively in this situation. As one of the beast's heads lunged at me, I dodged right and hooked it's mouth. As I rode with the head, I pulled myself up into a mount.

Taking a moment to look for my companions. The female seemed to be using a set of claws, with what looked like dust vials in her palms and fire at her fingers. I wasn't sure what the other guy was using, I'd ask him about it later. Chroma was doing his thing, kneeling and taking shots at whatever head available. They all seemed to be doing fine.

Refocusing at the task at hand, and stabbed my sickle into one of this head's eyes. It immediately started to thrash around, trying to throw me off. Giving to it's wishes, I hopped to the ground and tried to gain distance. Turning to face the Grimm, I bound my weapons and readied my staff. To no one's surprise, all but one head was facing me; that one head being pummeled and slashed at by one fantastic gal.

Standing my ground versus eight heads of giant snake is terrifying, but there was no way I was shaking it's attention at this point. Pointing my staff's hammer at the beast, I either heard or thought 'Just get in it's head', not sure which. And with that single statement, the dumbest idea sprouted. With the Taijitu lunging at me, I ran towards it open mouth and jumped.

Oh how I wish I could have seen the others faces, but no, all I could see was a world of snake mouth. Upon entrance, I fired off a shell and drove my blade skyward. I was quickly wedged between the bottom of it's jaw and the wound that probably drove through the top of it's head.

The beast hadn't even completed the lunge before the head collapsed dead. Once I emerged and this fight was over, I expected either a group hug or various slaps to the face. However, with a fight still on our hand, that would have to wait. A daring move and a slightly more dead snake was my cup of tea, and I'm sure the others appreciated it too. Emerging from the dead head's mouth, I see that the one head that wasn't focused on me was also dead, crushed and shredded by the lady with claws. Two heads down, seven to go.

By the time we had killed two heads: I was almost swallowed, some dude was getting smacked around, Chroma was doing hell if I know, and the random chick was being a bad ass. We regrouped, because we were hardly getting anywhere. Standing together, we're trying to come up with absolutely anything while trying not to die. It was surprising I heard the clicking of one of Chroma's gizmos over all the chaos, but it was enough to get my attention. He looked at me, a spear in hand, saying I've got a plan. He continued Hey Meat Shield, how far can you throw claw lady? He promptly responded with My name is Robin, and she's Hazel.

Okay Robin how far can you throw her?

Robin shrugged High?

Good enough for me. Now, when he throws her, I need you to hit this spear up to her Mara. Hazel, when you get up there, throw this spear straight at the Grimm. If my calculations were correct, the spear should do the rest.

I looked at him like he was a mad man, saying What are the odds of this working? His only response being I'd say roughly ten percent.

I'm pretty sure Hazel heard, because she turned at us and yelled IF THOSE ARE THE ODDS WHY ARE WE BETTING OUR LIVES ON THIS? And, Chroma being Chroma, says nothing but You know, you're kind of cute when you're angry, probably winking at the same time. I chuckled and said At least it's a plan claw lady.

As Robin and Hazel moved into position, Chroma handed me the spear that was supposed to be our salvation. With everyone now ready, we put our ludicrous plan into action. Robin made a sort of cup with his hands allowing Hazel to step up. I was amazed at how high she flew from such a simple throw, but now was not a time for awe. I pretty much catapulted the spear with my hammer, sending it flying straight towards Hazel. In a single move, she grabbed the spear, spun in the air, and launched the spear towards our predicament. I could have swore there was a mach cone for the small time it was traveling towards the ground. The spear split into 3, then 9, and 27, and just continued splitting until until it pierced the monster, making it look like an over-sized pincushion.

After that spectacle, all there was to say was Wow, we didn't actually die

Chroma and I accompanied Rabin and Hazel to the shrine, where they picked out the other white queen pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Alright, Aire-boi and I are going to be trying for a weekly update schedule. Expect every updates every Tuesday and Friday, whenever we cant meet the schedule, we'll put out a "Robin Chirp"and one guaranteed every Sunday You'll see what we mean. A Chrome Finish: Mara Chapter 3 – Bold Introductions Sitting through the final part of initiation was difficult, despite the fact that there were only a handful of teams. I was on the edge of my seat the entire time, waiting to be called down. I saw Pyrrha, as introduced on the big screen above the stage, accidentally knock of Jaune, which was pretty funny to be honest. "Robin Cruz. Chroma Spectrum. Mara Deomhan. Hazel Lilium. The four of you retrieved the white queen piece. From the day forward, you will work together as Team CHRM, led by... Chroma Spectrum!" Ozpin had said, followed by us walking our way down. We stood there as the entire auditorium lit up in applause. Looking at Robin and Hazel, I did a sort of nod towards Chroma, signaling to do something. They obviously got the message, as the both of them lifted Chroma into the air as he started spouting curses like a fountain. We walked off stage and outside after our applause, waiting for the next team to come out. We could barely hear the names called, but we managed. Team RWBY emerged from the auditorium, consisting of: Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, and Weiss Schnee. We briefly congratulated them on their entrance to Beacon and walked to the dorms together. There was some talk along the way, but nothing too major. Ruby and I were talking most of the time, but I don't remember most of it; I think it was something about a Nevermore? Either way, my team reached our dorms first, so we went our separate ways. We stepped into a medium room bordering on small with 4 beds, plenty of shelf space, and an area for a T.V if we were careful. "To be honest, I was expecting something a bit more, I don't know, extravagant?" I said. I thought I heard "There's not even space for my conspiracy wall," from robin, but I could've been imagining things. Chroma and Hazel were both along the 'meh' spectrum, but definitely not surprised. I kept talking, "Either way, we should settle out our sleeping situation, anyone have any preferences, because I like sleeping under the window." All I got back was a bunch of shrugs. As we all went to sleep that night, there was still some ruckus down the hall, undoubtedly excitement from the ceremony this morning. There was plenty of girls screaming, so it was either RWBY or JNPR. Pushing all that off, I fell asleep after a while. One line taunted me through restless sleep 'Join us, join us, join us..." I jolt awake, sitting in an upright position, covered in a cold sweat. I look at the clock on the wall, 5:00 AM. I looked out the window, daylight barely there, if any at all. Everyone else was quietly asleep, besides Hazel, who as squirming and muttering under her breath. I changed into my usual attire, opened the window, and jumped. I sprouted wings, slowing my descent and landing with a gust at my feet. I hated using my semblance normally, but there was something soothing about flying over the city, barely illuminated by the dawn's light. This was so much easier being surrounded by tall buildings, but I'll manage. I ended up scaling one of the many towers lining the path. I launched my self into the air, hoping no one was watching. I eventually made it to a sustainable flying height, and just started gliding. The city looks amazing up here, few stores with lights still on, streets lit by various lamp posts. A sort of maze forming between the sprawling buildings, stretching for quite a while. I could see the sun climbing the horizon, so I returned back to Beacon. I landed at the airship unloading area and walked the rest of the way towards the dorms, wings gone. The clock read 6:30 AM as I changed into my new uniform. I then sat on the edge of my bed, looking at the books on the shelf nearby. I picked one out and started scanning the pages, nothing interesting here. Robin was asleep in Hazel's bed for some reason, and Chroma was in his. I heard someone rustling awake, and turned my head to face them."Good morning bed head," I said to Chroma, half expecting him to roll back to sleep. "So, how'd you sleep?" "Let me wake up first and I'll tell you," he said, sort of slurring his words. "Either way, the others will probably wake up soon, so you should get dressed quick," I said, "We've got class in about half an hour, I'll be outside till you're done here." I walked out, closed the door behind me, and started leaning on it. A few minutes passed before a quiet knock came from inside, prompting me to stand up straight. The door opened to a surprisingly well dressed Chroma, though he still had his goggles like I had my sash. I said, "Lets get going, Hazel and Robin can be late on their own time," in Chroma's general direction as I walked off towards whatever way I thought class was. From down the hall, Chroma called out "Classes are the other way!" to which I responded "I totally knew that!" Next thing I knew, someone had crashed into me, knocking me to the ground. I was also greeted by a voice saying "Oh my god, I'm so sorry I'm just trying not to be late on the first day of class. Let me help you up." Ruby gave me her hand, and helped me to my feet. She continued talking in a hurried manner "Come on! We're going to be late!" We all barely made it in on time, everyone else looking back at us. We quietly took our seats as class began. I started doodling the various Grimm that were being lectured on, death stalker here, nevermore there, Ursa scattered around the paper. What I did pay attention to though, was Weiss's fight against a Boarbatusk. Ruby was advising her most of the time, and even still Weiss got disarmed. However, she still managed to kill the beast without much trouble. Class concluded and everyone went out to lunch. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Heh Patri-san put me in charge of this AN so here i am. He wanted me to mention hes way to tired for this shit and rewrote three times. Lastly, this marks the end of the really short chapters. Also, this is the first one we really didnt communicate on so there are a few differences. Alright thats all. Remember to reveiw.

A Chrome Finish: Mara

Chapter 4:

"Hey, come join us over here! We've got plenty of space!" I heard Yang yell at us from across the room, waving her arms back and forth like a madman. My group made our way over to team RWBY's table, and sat ourselves down wherever available. Yang kept talking "We've got some combat training after lunch, we were wondering if you guys wanted to spar with us?" she said gesturing to the rest of her team. Chroma responded immediately "Yeah, but on one condition, I get to fight you, Yang Xiao Long!" If I could see his eyes beneath his goggles, I'm sure they'd be sparkling with determination.

"Alright, and while we're on the topic of choosing our fights, does anyone else have a request?" Ruby was grasping my arm in moments, saying "I am totally going to fight Mara here!" I was okay with that, though I wasn't sure what kind of weapon she used. I'm pretty sure Hazel and Robin decided their opponents over a game of rock paper scissors, Hazel having won also had to fight Weiss, leaving Robin with Blake. "So it's settled, everyone has their match. We've still got a while 'till then, so lets dig in!"

I had almost forgot how hungry I was over the commotion of picking fights. Seeing the wide variety of food around us, I picked a sandwich, not exactly caring what was on it. Everyone started chowing down, and the table got pretty quiet despite the chewing sounds. Lunch passed quickly, and we went to the arena as a group of eight.

Yang and Chroma were up first. Stationed at opposite sides of the arena, the clock counted down. As the clock struck zero, a bell rung, announcing the start of the fight. The two of them flew at each other so quickly, meeting at the center. Chroma deployed some sort of bladed gauntlet, meeting Yang's fist with his own. They were trading almost blow for blow, but it was evident that he just couldn't keep up. Shifting tactics, he started using his weapons as a keep-away device, taking shots at her whenever possible. Yang had also started firing shells, and managed to catch Chroma's goggles, shattering them. In the next instant, Yang was screaming, Chroma's hair was a blood red, and was also getting his ass kicked. Chroma managed to block a punch with his arm, but one of his improvised explosives went and exploded. When the dust cleared, Chroma's jacket was in tatters around the arena, he was beat, and Yang was barely above the threshold.

Next up was Ruby and I. We met in the locker room and exchanged a few words. She had said "Good luck out there!" I started walking away, chiming over my shoulder "Thanks, and you too. You might need it." I walked over to my position in the arena and waited for the clock to strike zero. Three, a life yet lived. Two, those who died before me. One, my weapon in hand. Zero, an opponent to defeat. I never saw Ruby move, just that she had disappeared. I rose Dementia instinctively, and managed to catch the scythe's blade. I quickly wrapped my chain around the handle, leaving Ruby trapped in my grasp. She fired a few rounds into my gut before I kept the barrel to one side. I transferred my hammer to my left hand, leaving my right free. I sprouted claws and wings, grabbing onto Ruby. I launched myself skyward, and as I reached my apex I threw Ruby towards the ground before diving after her. She crashed into the ground just before I landed on here. As I poised myself for another strike, the buzzer rang out, calling the match. I was the victor at a staggering ninety percent aura to her five. I shifted back, picking up Ruby and carrying her out of the arena.


End file.
